Euron Greyjoy
Euron Greyjoy is a character and one of the main antagonists from the A Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin and its TV series adaptation Game of Thrones. He is the younger brother of King Balon Greyjoy, the older brother of Victarion, Urrigon, and Aeron, and the captain of the pirate ship, The Silence. A wild, reckless, and unpredictable pirate, during the Kingsmoot Euron acts like he loves Ironborn culture and wants the best for his people, but he actually cares only about himself and he loves being at the center of attention around the world. He is not capable of real love, having started to kill family members and sexually abuse them in young age, and has no particular beliefs in life, gods, or loved ones and only lives to watch the world suffer. Euron is considered one of the most evil and ruthless characters in the series and is often compared with the likes of Ramsay Bolton and Rorge when it comes to senseless cruelty (much like Ramsay, who is prone to flaying, Euron cuts the tongues of his recruits, likely to protect the secrets of his journeys and powers, yet he also does it to his victims and prisoners for no apparent reason). In contrast to the likes of Ramsay, however, Euron is far more cunning, calculative, ambitious and combat-proven and is capable of being extremely charming and charismatic in given circumstances, which makes him incredibly dangerous. In many ways, he is the feared ruler that Joffrey and Ramsay only wished to be and has both authority and power to back him up in his evil plans. In the TV series, he serves as a supporting antagonist in Season 6 and the secondary antagonist of Season 7. In the novels, he also serves as one of the major antagonists, and he is the primary antagonist in the storylines of Aeron, Asha and Victarion, and he is a set up future major threat to Daenerys Targaryen in the upcoming sixth novel. In the TV adaptation Game of Thrones, he's played by Pilou Asbaek. The K Team Storyline LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Euron is one of the main villains. He takes over The Viking Alliance. Gallery Crow's Eye2.png Euron smile.png GOT_S6_32.png The-game-of-thrones-theory-you-didn-t-sea-coming-did-euron-greyjoy-burn-dany-s-fleet-992273.png EuronInWar.jpg EuronS7.jpg Euron's new getup.png Euron-Yara-Stormborn.jpg EuronKingsLanding.jpg EuronJaime.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Mass Murderers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Misogynists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trolls Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Slavers Category:Thieves Category:Traitors Category:Military Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Kings Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Torturers Category:Rapists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:War Criminals Category:Gaolers Category:Mutilators Category:Hegemony Category:Revolutionaries Category:Rich Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Games of Thrones Universe Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Pilou Asbæk Category:Sibling Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Book Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The K Team's Villains Category:The New Viking Alliance Category:Main Members of The New Viking Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Villains in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes